Roses
by Nateeo
Summary: I will remember you Rue, how you graced the world with your fleeting flight upon this Earth.


_Roses_

My eyes open, cold sweat sticky and dry on my face, my heart rapidly pounding inside my still chest. Letting out a soft sigh, I pivot myself and step onto the carpet as Peeta mumbles, "don't get cold." I grab my coat and head outside.

The air is stiff and warm, the pale night sky showing the promise of another day. I look out onto the sea, the moonlight on the surface looking as if it was chalked in by a great artist. This is what happens almost every night, ever since peace has come to embrace us. It's been a long time but I can't seem to ever forget. The beautiful District 12 that it is now, stands upon the foundation of ugly truths and unnecessary sacrifices that were cemented together with spite and fire.

As I sit on the soft dry grass and listen to the whispers of the waves, I remember. The screams, the blood, the beautiful and countless pairs of eyes that knitted themselves together for the final time. People now have learned to forget what they cannot forgive. They allow Time to run its course, allow its cool waters to erode the jagged horrors into soft pebbles of peculiar shapes that only remind us of how silly people of the past used to be. Silly indeed, the people of Panem were.

Heavy panting, swift and sharp footsteps, snapping branches. I close my eyes and hear the muffled screaming. I remember the net. Beautiful brown hair entangled in the net, your beautiful, warm face full of innocence. I remember your tiny hand against the net, your eyes staring hopelessly into mine. I hear my name on your lips as your eyes widen and you go limp.

I open my eyes, and stare into the moonlight. It's no longer there. Dawn has arrived, the blue and black melodies of night faded. I watch for a while as the world sluggishly lights up into brilliant colors and I listen to the cheerful birds. I start crying softly and pick up a fallen rose.

I clench the rose tightly, the thorns drawing my blood a spiral which runs around my hand.

People have forgotten you, Rue, the bird who flew so fleetingly, only to be crushed by a horrible world. You saved me, that kindness you gave to a stranger in such a hostile world is something I will treasure forever. I wish I could hold you in my arms once more, be your friend in this world that you deserve to live in. Maybe you are still happy wherever you may be now. You blossomed and died, so fleetingly that not everyone could appreciate you, but you left me something very important. I wish you were born in this embracing peace we have now, but then I would probably have never met you. There are other people like you Rue, many who also died but many who also live. You live on in their souls, spreading the pure kindness and happiness that is so rare nowadays.

I stand up, brushing the grass off my clothes, and hold the rose against the bright sunlight.

Fleeting your beauty may have been, but priceless and infinite.

Fleeting your smiles may have lasted, but the warmth it brought is everlasting.

Fleeting, was your flight upon this Earth, but the your memory will be the greatest treasure of mine and I will remember you until the day I join you in the skies.

I fling the rose and it catches the breeze, sailing softly towards the massive ocean. Spirals of blood are left painted on my hand.

I will never let you go, Rue.

**A/N: **

**The 'horrible world' that crushed Rue was the world before the rebellion, the world that held the Hunger Games, and the world that Rue 'deserves to live in' is the world as it is after the rebellion. I read over this and realized it was confusing so I just wanted to clear that up, thanks GravityDefyingDreams for the heads up!  
**

**I tried embedding deep meanings into the story with the night transitioning sluggishly ('inefficiently') into day (think the rebellion) and some simple language elements. The most obvious one is the representation using the rose, but I believe that I did not convey the others well enough but I won't change this as I am too stubborn! Any feedback and constructive criticism IS DESPERATELY WANTED. **


End file.
